The many adventures of Teddiursa
by kayoi1234
Summary: Follow Teddiursa, a Pokémon with a very little brain on his adventures in Unova! DISCONTINUED
1. Teddiursa and the Honey Tree

**Teddiursa and the Honey Tree**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Winnie the Pooh.**

In a little house deep in Unova, a very round Pokémon named Teddiursa was doing his slimming exercises. He was breathing deeply when, all of a sudden, he felt his tummy rumble.

"Oh my," Said Teddiursa. "This up-and-downing is making me hungry."

Teddiursa hurried to the cupboard and got out his Honey-pot.

"Bother!" said Teddiursa. "There's nothing left but the sticky part."

But the sticky part was better than _no_ Honey at all so Teddiursa stuck his nose into the pot and licked up the last little bit.

With his head deep inside, Teddiursa heard a Pokémon cry.

"That Pokémon cry means something," Teddiursa said.

 _Pop!_ He pulled his head out and saw a Combee fly out of his window.

"Combee's cry means more Combee's," said Teddiursa. "And where there is Combee, there's usually Honey!"

Teddiursa followed the Combee through Unova. When he came to the foot of a very tall tree, he looked up and saw the Combee buzzing around a hole.

"Honey!" Said Teddiursa, and he began to climb. He climbed and he climbed, all the way up the tree, all the way up to the hole.

As Teddiursa leaned forwards, the branch began to bend. The more he leaned, the more the branch bent, until he could _almost_ reach the honey.

He leaned just a little bit more and... _Snap!_ Went the branch and down fell Teddiursa.

He bounced from branch...to branch...to branch...

Until he ran out of branches...and landed headfirst in a bush!

"Oh my," said Teddiursa, rubbing his sore head. "I guess it all comes from liking honey so much!"

Teddiursa rubbed his head so hard that he came up with an idea- he would borrow a balloon from his friend Hilbert!

"You can't get honey with a balloon," Hilbert told Teddiursa.

" _I_ can," said Teddiursa. "I shall hang on the string and float up to the Combee hole." He explained as he got himself covered in Bulk Berry juice from his nose to his toes.

"I'm pretending to be a little black storm cloud," Teddiursa told Hilbert. "To fool the Combees."

"Silly old Pokémon." said Hilbert. He watched Teddiursa float up, up, up into the sky and dangle right beside the hole.

Teddiursa reached in and pulled out a pawful of sweet honey as the Combees began to buzz suspiciously around his head.

"Hilbert!" called Teddiursa. "I think the Combee suspect that I am not a little black storm cloud!"

With a swoosh, the balloon's string loosened and the balloon began to lose air. It swooshed under Teddiursa and it swooshed over Teddiursa, and then it floated high above the treetops, with Teddiursa trailing along for the ride.

"Oh my," said Teddiursa.

Then the balloon had no more air at all, and down Teddiursa went, landing right on top of Hilbert!

"Oh dear," said Teddiursa, shaking his head. "I guess it all comes from liking Honey so much!"

By then it was lunchtime, and Teddiursa was hungrier than ever. So he sat down to think, and he thought first about Honey and then about Buneary, because Buneary always had some Honey in his house.

Teddiursa hurried to Buneary's house.

"Uh...err... come in, Teddiursa" said Buneary

"Why thank you Buneary,"

"How about some lunch?" Buneary asked, knowing perfectly well what Teddiursa's answer would be. "Would you like some MooMoo milk or Sweet Honey on your bread?"

"Both," Teddiursa answered. "But never mind the bread,' he added so as not to appear to have a greedy nature.

Buneary sat at the table and watched Teddiursa eat.

First, Teddiursa had a little helping of MooMoo milk and then a little helping of Sweet Honey. Then he had another helping of MooMoo Milk and another helping of Sweet Honey. Teddiursa ate and ate and ate and ate.

At last, Teddiursa rose slowly from the table and said in a rather sticky voice, "Good-bye, Buneary, I must be going."

Buneary sighed. "Well, Teddiursa, if you're sure you won't have any more..."

" _Is_ there any more?" asked Teddiursa.

"No," said Buneary wearily, "There isn't."

"I thought not," said Teddiursa, and he started going out Buneary's front door.

Teddiursa's head reached the outdoors and his feet dangled indoors, but his middle got stuck in the middle! Teddiursa tried to go out. He couldn't. He tried to go in. But he couldn't do that either.

"Bother!" said Teddiursa. "It all comes from not having a big enough front door."

"Nonsense!" said Buneary sharply. "It all comes from eating too much." And he hurried out his back door to fetch Hilbert.

Now there was nothing for Teddiursa to do but wait. He looked at the trees blowing in the breeze. He watched the clouds sailing by in the blue sky. Then he wiggled his bottom and kicked his legs-just in case-but he was still stuck tight.

So he looked at the trees some more and spotted Noctowl sitting on a branch.

"Hello Teddiursa," said Noctowl. "Are you stuck?"

"Oh, no!" said Teddiursa. "I'm just resting."

Noctowl swooped down from his branch. "Teddiursa," he said. "You are definitely stuck. You are a wedged Pokémon in a great tightness. This situation calls for an expert."

"Did someone say 'expert'?" asked Patrat. "Patrat's my name, digging and watching's my game. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

He quickly inspected the situation. "The problem with this door," Patrat said, "is that is has a Pokémon in it. Now we could use Dig to get him out or get Forretress to use Explosion and get him out."

"Explosion? Forretress?" Teddiursa said in a very small voice.

"Forretress and Explosion!" exclaimed Noctowl. "Nonsense! We can't get Forretress to use Explosion! We might make him faint!"

"Well, think it over," said Patrat, popping back down his hole. "Let me know if you change your mind."

Finally Buneary returned with Hilbert close behind.

"Silly old Pokémon," said Hilbert, shaking his head. Then he took hold of Teddiursa's sticky paw, and Buneary took hold of Hilbert's bag strap, and they pulled and pulled and pulled.

But Teddiursa was still stuck tight.

"Teddiursa," said Hilbert. "There is only one thing to do. We will just have to wait for you to get thin!"

So they all waited.

Hilbert read Unova Myths and Legends to Teddiursa.

Noctowl lectured him on the dangers of eating too much.

Kangaskhan brought Teddiursa a kerchief to protect his head from the sun.

Girafarig made gloomy predictions about how long it might take Teddiursa to get thinner. "It could be days," he said with a sigh. "Maybe weeks, even months," he added.

Buneary grew tired of seeing Teddiursa's bottom and legs where his front door used to be, so he wedged an old picture frame around Teddiursa and put a lace doily on Teddiursa's bottom, " And now for a little splash of colour" he said and set a Berry Pot on top of the doily on top of Teddiursa. But Teddiursa kicked his legs and the Berry Pot went crashing to the ground.

Next, Buneary found two branches that looked like Swasbuck antlers, with a bit of Cottonee fluff on a stick and some Horsea ink; he painted a Swasbuck face on Teddiursa's bottom.

For finishing touch, Buneary found a board and put it across Teddiursa's legs like a shelf. "Now that's more like it!" he said.

More time passed, and still Teddiursa wasn't getting any thinner.

Kangaskhan brought her child, Kagar, for a visit. "I brought some Gracidea Flowers, Teddiursa," said Kagar.

"Gracidea Flowers? Do they have and Honey in them?"

"No Teddiursa," said Kangaskhan, laughing. "You don't eat it- you smell it."

Teddiursa buried his nose in the flowers and sniffed.

"Mmmmmm," he said. He sniffed again. "Ahhhhh." Then his nose began to tickle. "Ahhh," he said once more. "Ah, ah, ah... _choo!_ "

"Oh dear! Oh dear!" said Buneary crossly. "Why did I ever invite that Pokémon to lunch?"

That night, Teddiursa was awakened by Patrat, who popped up to eat his midnight lunch.

Teddiursa watched hungrily as Patrat ate. When Patrat pulled out a Jar of Sweet Honey from his lunchbox, Teddiursa just couldn't stand it any longer. "Please, Patrat," He pleaded, "could you spare a small bit of Sweet Honey?"

Inside, Buneary heard voices. Why, he was sure he had just heard someone give Teddiursa some Sweet Honey- Sweet Honey that would make him even fatter and keep him stick in Buneary's front door even longer!

"Stop, stop, stop!" Buneary cried, and he rushed out his back door and around to the front just in time to snatch a jar of Sweet Honey from Teddiursa's paws. "Not a bite!" he snapped. "Not a lick! Not a drop!"

Then he made a sign and stuck it right up in front of Teddiursa where everyone could see it.

It read:

 _Don't_

 _FEED_

 _THE BEAR_

The next morning, Buneary was busy tidying up. He mopped his brow and leaned against Teddiursa's bottom to rest.

Teddiursa moved!

"He budged! Hooray! He budged!" Buneary cried. "He Bidged! He Badged! He Boodged!"

He stopped to catch his breath. "Hilbert!" he said "I must get Hilbert!"

And out his back door Buneary went, off through Unova, just as fast as he could go.

Before Teddiursa knew it, along came a parade of his very good friends.

Buneary ran into his house and began to Teddiursa's bottom.

Hilbert grabbed Teddiursa's paws. Kangaskhan grabbed Hilbert, Girafarig grabbed Kangaskhan, Kagar grabbed Girafarig and they all pulled as hard as they possibly could.

Just when they were beginning to think that perhaps Teddiursa hadn't budged after all, Buneary Unfurled his ears and wacked Teddiursa in the bottom.

 _Pop!_

Teddiursa flew out the doorway like a cork from a bottle and sailed across the grassy place in front of Buneary's house- straight towards another honey tree. He landed headfirst inside the hole in the tree.

 _Bzzzzzzz!_ Teddiursa's sudden appearance startled the Combee, and they flew out of the tree and far away over the treetops.

Teddiursa considered his new surroundings. Everywhere he looked, he saw delicious, delightful, mouth watering Sweet Honey.

"Don't worry, Teddiursa!" called Hilbert from way down below. "We'll get out!"

"Take your time, Hilbert." Said Teddiursa. "Take your time!"

 **AN: So who's who? Well...**

 **Teddiursa is Pooh**

 **Buneary is Rabbit**

 **Tepig will be Piglet**

 **Kangaskhan is Kanga**

 **The baby Kangaskhan's pouch name is Kagar is Roo**

 **Hilbert is Christopher Robin.**

 **Girafarig is Eeyore.**

 **Growlithe will be Tigger.**

 **Noctowl is Owl.**

 **Patrat is Gopher**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Teddiursa and Blustery Day

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't dare to own these.**

 **AN: Sorry for time long time span, I just couldn't find the time (or the motivation) to do this.**

Teddiursa and the Blustery Day.

One fine day, the east wind traded places with the west wind, and that stirred things up a bit in the Unova.

And on that windy day, Teddiursa decided to visit his thoughtful Spot. As he went along, he made up a little song.

As soon as Teddiursa reached his Thoughtful Spot, he sat right down and tried to think of something.

"Think, think, think, think," Teddiursa mumbled to himself.

But nothing came to mind.

"Think, think, think," Teddiursa tried again, putting one paw to his head as if to catch any wild thoughts from the tall grass.

Suddenly, Patrat popped out of a hole and said "What's wrong, sonny? Got affected by a Confuse Ray?"

"No," Teddiursa replied. "I was just thinking."

"Is that so?" said Patrat. "Well, if I were you, I'd think about skedaddling out of here. It's Windsdday, you know?"

"Windsday? Why, so it is," said Teddiursa. And then he finally had a thought – and it was a good one, at that. "I think I shall go wish everyone a happy Windsday," Teddiursa announced. "And I shall begin with my very dear friend Tepig."

Tepig lived in the middle of the forest in a very grand house. And on this blustery day, he had just cleared the fallen leaves from his front door. He had just burnt the last leaf away when a big gust of wind blew another leaf right at him, scooping him up and whisking him away. "I don't mind the leaves that are leaving...," Tepig observed. "It's the leaves that are coming." And with that, he was blown right into Teddiursa.

"Happy Windsday," said Teddiursa as another great gust of wind lifted Tepig right off his little black and orange feet.

"Well, it isn't very happy for me," Tepig said with a gulp.

"Where are you going?" Teddiursa cried, running after his friend.

"That's what I'm asking myself," Tepig said. "Where...?"

"And what do you think you will answer yourself?" Teddiursa asked, grabbing hold of Tepig's scarf just before he floated out of reach.

"Oh Teddiursa, I'm unravelling!" Tepig cried.

Indeed he was. Or rather; his scarf was. Like a black and orange kite on a long red string, Tepig went sailing of into the sky.

"Oh dear. Oh d-d-d-dear," he stammered, keeping hold onto the string.

"Hang on tight, Tepig," cried Teddiursa from down below.

It wasn't long before Tepig was flying over Kangaskhan's house. Kangaskhan had just moved outside to get her Wonder-mail.

"Look, Mama," said Kagar, peering out of his mother's pouch. "A Kite!"

"That's not a kite," said Kangaskhan. "It's Tepig!"

And before Kangaskhan could say another word, Teddiursa skidded to a stop in front of her. "Happy Windsday, Kangaskhan," he said. "Happy Windsday, Kagar."

"Can I fly Tepig next, Teddiursa?" Kagar asked.

But Teddiursa and Tepig had already zipped past little Kagar.

"Oh dear, oh-dear-oh-dear-oh-dear," cried Tepig as he swooped right and left in the gusty air.

"Oh bo-bo-bother," Teddiursa exclaimed, bouncing and sliding along below him.

When Tepig finally found the nerve to look down, there was Girafarig, looking up at him. Girafarig was busy using Physic to repair his house which the wind had blown to pieces. He had just assembled it together when Teddiursa came crashing through.

"Happy Windsday, Girafarig," said Teddiursa. Then he went zipping off again, still holding on to the remains of Tepig's scarf.

"Thanks' for noticin' me," said Girafarig.

Not far from Girafarig's house was Buneary's garden.

"Ah, what a refreshing day for harvesting," Buneary said aloud as he pulled up a Spelon berry.

Looking up, he saw Teddiursa coming towards him at top speed.

"Oh no!" shouted Buneary, waving his arms frantically.

"Happy Windsday," Teddiursa called, kicking up a whole row of Spelon berries.

"Oh, _yes_!" Buneary chuckled as the juicy, ripe Spelon berries fell smack into his wheelbarrow.

Stronger and stronger the west wind blew. And before long, Tepig found himself blown right up against Noctowl's window.

Noctowl was awakened from a peaceful nap by the loud crash.

"Whoo?" he said, opening his big round eyes. "Who is it?"

"It's me," Tepig said. "P-p-p-please, may we come in?"

"Well, I say now," Noctowl said, his eyes rounder than ever. "Someone has pasted Tepig on my window."

Just then Teddiursa's face appeared beside Tepig's and Noctowl invited them both in. Soon Teddiursa and Tepig were comfortably seated in Noctowl's cosy living room. "Am I correct in assuming that it's a rather blustery day?" asked Noctowl.

"Oh yes. That reminds me. Happy Windsday, Noctowl," said Teddiursa, hungrily eyeing a big Jar or Sweet Honey in front of him on the table.

"Windsday?" Noctowl hooted as the wind whistled through his house. "My good fellow, I wouldn't so far as to call it Windsday. Just a mild zephyr."

"Excuse me, Noctowl, but is there any sweet honey in that pot?" Teddiursa shouted over the howling wind.

"Oh yes, of course," Noctowl said. "Help yourself," While Teddiursa eagerly reached for the pot of honey – which the wind had just blown clear across the table- Noctowl continued with his story.

"As I was saying, this is just a mild zephyr compared to the big wing of ninety-six. Or was it sixty-nine?" Noctowl muttered, scratching his head. "Oh well, no matter. I remember the big blow well. It was the year my aunt Delibird went to visit her cousin. Now, her cousin was not only gifted on the Poke-flute, but..."

And with the wild wind roaring through his house, Noctowl proceeded to tell his friends all about his Aunt Delibird's cousin. He didn't seem to notice when the teacups clattered to the floor. And he barely paused when the windswept Tepig right out the door and back in again. It wasn't until the whole house came crashing down around his ears that Noctowl finally finished his tale.

As soon as Hilbert heard the news, he hurried to the scene of Noctowl's disaster.

"What a pity," said Hilbert when her saw the state Noctowl's house was in. "I don't think we will ever be able to fix it."

"If you ask me," said Girafarig, "When a house looks like that, it's time to find another one." Then he shook his head and said, "It might take a day or two, but don't worry, Noctowl – I'll find you a new one."

"Good," said Noctowl, settling back in his rocking chair. "That will just give me time to tell you about my uncle Hoothoot..."

And that's just what he did. On and on Noctowl talked until the blustery day turned into a blustery night.

For Teddiursa it turned out to be an anxious sort of night, filled with anxious sorts of noises. One was a particular Pokémon cry he'd never heard before:

 _Growlitheeee!_

It wasn't a Charizard cry. It wasn't a Dragonite cry. And it wasn't exactly a Houndoom cry. But whatever it was, it was coming from just outside Teddiursa's door.

"Is that you Tepig?" Teddiursa called, but no one answered. "Girafarig" Teddiursa tried again. And finally "Hilbert?"

When there was still no answer, Teddiursa got out of bed and went to investigate. And being a Pokémon of a very little brain, he decided to invite the new sound in.

"Hello?" he said, flinging the front door open.

Suddenly a big, bouncy Pokémon bounded in and knocked Teddiursa flat on his back.

" _Growl._ Hello," the Pokémon said atop Teddiursa's chest. "I'm Growlithe."

"Oh," Teddiursa replied, looking up into Growlithe's grinning face. "You scared me."

"Sure I did," Growlithe said good-naturedly. "Everyone's scare of my move Roar. And of Growlithe. Who are you?"

"I'm Teddiursa," said Teddiursa.

"Ah, what's a Teddiursa?" Growlithe asked.

"You're sitting on one," Teddiursa stated.

And with no further ado, Growlithe climbed off Teddiursa, stuck out his paw, and said, "Gals to meet ya. Growlithe's my name. G-ROWL-I-TH-E. That spells Growlithe."

"But what is a Growlithe?" Teddiursa inquired, plainly looking like just being hit with confuse ray.

Without a pause, Growlithe proudly replied:

 _The wonderful thing about Growlithe_

 _Is Growlithe are wonderful things._

 _They have Flamethrower at the top_

 _And bottoms with Leap_

 _They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy_

 _Fun, , fun, fun_

 _But the most wonderful thing about Growlithe_

 _Is that I'm the only one!_

And to prove his point, Growlithe bounced around the room on his legs repeating: "I'm the only one!"

"If you're the only one, what's that over there?" Teddiursa asked, pointing at Growlithe's reflection in the mirror.

"What a strange-looking creature!" said Growlithe. "Look at the beady little eyes, pur-posti-rus chin, and ricky-diculus striped pyjamas!

Teddiursa nodded, and then he said, "Looks like another Growlithe to me."

Growlithe decided to change the subject. "Ah, well, did I say I was hungry?"

"I don't think so," said Teddiursa.

"Well, then I'll say it," said Growlithe. "I'm hungry."

"Not for Sweet Honey, I hope," Teddiursa said, casting a worried glance at his Sweet Honey jar.

"Oh boy, Sweet Honey!" Growlithe cried. "That's what Growlithe like best."

"I was afraid of that," Teddiursa said as Growlithe plopped down at the table, grabbed the Sweet Honey, and dug his paw in.

"Yum," Growlithe said, putting a glob of honey in his mouth. "Yuck!" he said when he swallowed his first mouthful.

"Growlithe don't like Sweet Honey," he gagged. "That sticky stuff is only for fit for Donphan and Floatzel."

"You mean Phanphy and Buizel," Teddiursa corrected him.

"That's what I said. Donphan and Floatzel."

"Well what do D-d-don-a-pha... what do they do?" Teddiursa inquired.

"Oh nothing' much," Growlithe said in a monotone. "Just steal Sweet Honey." And with that, he went bouncing out the door and into the night.

Suddenly Teddiursa was alone... Or was he?

Teddiursa had a horrible feeling that at least one Donphan- or was it a Floatzel? Was lurking about outside. So he bolted the door and got ready to use Scratch, determined to stand guard over his sweet honey.

Hour after Hour, Teddiursa kept his lonely vigil while the very blustery night turned into a very rainy night. Lightning flashed. Thunder crashed. And somewhere between the flashing and crashing, Teddiursa fell asleep.

Teddiursa dreamed he was surrounded by Donphan and Floatzel. Some were shiny, some were not. But they all had one thing in common: They all wanted his Sweet Honey.

As Teddiursa tightly clutched his Sweet Honey Jar, One of the Floatzel used Water Gun on him. The water was cascading down Teddiursa, soaking him.

He woke up suddenly, and the Donphan and Floatzel were gone. But the water remained. It was already up to Teddiursa's knees, and more was leaking through the ceiling.

Teddiursa slogged across the flooded floor to his mirror. After studying the very damp Pokémon, he asked, "Is it raining where you are?" And without even waiting for an answer, he said, "It's raining where I am too."

As a matter of fact, it was raining all over the Unova. The rain came down, down, down, and the river rose up, up, up, rising so high it finally crept out of its bed and into Tepig's.

Poor Tepig was terrified. With the water swirling round him, he grabbed paper and pen and frantically scribbled HELP! T...T...TEPIG (ME). Then he placed the message in a bottle and tossed it out his window and into the raging river.

As the rain came down, Tepig tried to scoop it up into a big iron pot. But the pot was not- most definitely not- big enough for all that water.

Floating atop a wooden stool, Tepig kept on bailing, but as he was bailing, he went sailing through the door.

Meanwhile, Teddiursa was having quite a difficult time himself. He had managed to save ten honey pots, and he sat with them on the branch of a tree, high above the river. More than ready for his supper, He stuck his head into one of the pots. But as Teddiursa tried to sop up his supper, the river sopped up Teddiursa, for he fell off the branch and into the swirling water below, Teddiursa was carried along with the current.

Unova got floodier and floodier. But the water couldn't come all the way up to Hilbert's house, so that's where everyone gathered. Everyone except Tepig, Teddiursa and Girafarig, that is.

In the midst of all the excitement, Girafarig stubbornly stuck to his task of finding a new home for Noctowl.

While Girafarig was off house hunting, Kagar made an important discovery. "Look!" he said. "I've found a bottle, and it's got something in it too."

"It's a message," Hilbert said declared. "It says: Help! T-T-Tepig. (Me.)

Turning to Noctowl, he said, "You must use Fly and travel over to Tepig's house and tell him we'll make a rescue."

So Noctowl flew over the flood, and soon he spotted two small items below him.

One was little Tepig caught in a whirlpool. And the other was Teddiursa, floating downstream, his head still stuck in the Sweet Honey Jar.

"Oh, Noctowl," Tepig said. "I don't mean to c-c-complain, but I'm so s-s-scared."

"Be brave, little Tepig," Noctowl advised. "Chin up and all that sort of thing."

"It's awfully hard to b-b-brave when you're such an s-s-small Pokémon," Tepig pointed out.

"Then to divert your mind from your small mind from your unfortunate predicament, I shall tell you an amusing anecdote," Noctowl offered. "It concerns a distant cousin of mine..."

Noctowl had just begun his story when Tepig cried, "I beg your pardon, Noctowl, but I think were coming to a flutterfall, a falatterfall, a very big w-waterfall!"

"Please," say Noctowl, holding up a warning wing. "No interruptions."

But Tepig was already being carried away by the current. A moment later he fell over the falls, with Teddiursa close behind.

Head over heels the two friends tumbled down the rushing, gushing waterfall- down, down, down until they landed in a quiet pool far, far, far away.

"Oh there you are Teddiursa," Noctowl said as Teddiursa popped up on Tepig's stool. "Now to continue my story..."

Fortunately for Teddiursa, Noctowl didn't have time to finish his story, for they quickly floated to the river's edge, where Hilbert and the others were waiting.

"Teddiursa!" Hilbert cried, lifting him off the stool. "Thank goodness you're safe. But where is Tepig?"

All of a sudden something emerged from under the stool. It was Teddiursa's Sweet Honey Jar.

"H-h-here I am," Tepig replied from inside the jar.

"Teddiursa!" Hilbert cried again. "You rescued Tepig."

"I did?" Teddiursa said.

"Yes," Hilbert said, patting Teddiursa on the head. "And it was a very brave thing to do. You are a hero!"

"I am?" Teddiursa said.

"Yes," Hilbert said. "And as soon as the flood is over, I shall give you a hero party."

Teddiursa's hero party had barely begun when Girafarig came trudging in.

"I found a house for Noctowl," he said.

"I say, Girafarig, good show!" Noctowl cried happily. "Where, may I ask, is it?"

"Follow me, and I'll show you," Girafarig said.

So everyone followed Girafarig. But to their surprise, when they got to Noctowl's new house, it turned out to be... Tepig's house!

"Why are we stopping here?" Hilbert asked.

"This is Noctowl's new house," Girafarig said proudly. "What do you think of it?"

There was a long moment of silence. Then Hilbert said "It's a nice House, Girafarig, but..."

And Kangaskhan said, "It's a lovely house, but..."

"It's the best house in the whole region." Tepig sighed, his eyes full of tears.

"Tell them it's your house, Tepig," Teddiursa whispered.

But Tepig didn't have the heart to disappoint Noctowl. "No," he said. "This house belongs- _sniff_ \- to our good friend Noctowl."

"But Tepig," Buneary said, "Where will _you_ live?"

"Well...," Tepig said, "I-I-I guess- _sniff –_ I shall l-live..."

"With me," Teddiursa broke in, patting Tepig's head with his paw. "You shall live with me, won't you, Tepig?"

"With you?" Tepig said, wiping a tear away. "Oh tank you, Teddiursa. Of course I will."

"Tepig, that was a very grand thing to do," Hilbert said, rubbing Tepig on the head.

"A heroic thing," Buneary chimed in.

And that's when Teddiursa had his second good thought in two days. "Hilbert," he asked, "can we make a one-hero party into a two-hero party?"

"Of course we can, silly old Pokémon.", said Hilbert. And so they did.

Teddiursa was a hero for saving Tepig, and Tepig was a hero for giving Noctowl his grand home in the beech tree.

To celebrate these deeds of bravery and generosity, everyone gathered round the heros, shouting "Hip, hip, hooray for the Tepig and the Teddiursa."

Then Teddiursa and Tepig were scooped up in a blanket and tossed high, high, high into the clear blue sky.


End file.
